It is well known to utilize ultrasound wave propagation for medical diagnostic imaging. Systems for ultrasonic diagnostic imaging include an ultrasonic transducer probe, which responds to electrical transmission signals to propagate ultrasonic energy into a subject such as a human patient. The transducer responds to incident energy resulting from ultrasonic echoes within the subject to produce echo signals representing the detected echoes. Imaging circuitry processes the echo signals to produce imaging signals representing an image corresponding to the received echoes. A monitor coupled to the imaging circuitry responds to the imaging signals to produce a visual display of the patient's internal body structure as indicated by the received ultrasonic echoes.
In the past, the monitor has been fixedly mounted as part of a main operator's console. The console also contained the system controls. The ultrasonic transducer probe was flexibly attached to the console, which additionally housed the operating circuitry for the system.
Ultrasonic imaging systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,982, issued on Oct. 18, 1983 to Plesset, et al entitled "Ultrasonic Step Scanning Ultilizing Curvilinear Transducer Array", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,207, issued on Mar. 29, 1977, to Meyer et al and entitled "Sector Scanning Ultrasound Inspection Apparatus", both of which patents are expressly incorporated by reference.
In some types of ultrasonic systems, an operator manipulates the probe about the patient's body while gradually building up an image on the monitor screen, for example in a technique, described in the above incorporated Meyer et al patent. In other types of studies, the operator holds a probe against a portion of the patient's body, while watching an image developed in real time on the monitor screen. An example of this latter type of operation is set forth in the above incorporated Plesset et al patent.
The placement of the monitor in the main console forced the operator to divide his or her attention between the patient and the monitor. The operator was required to assure that the probe was properly manipulated or placed with respect to the patient's body, while at the same time observing the development or production of the image. In so widely dispersing the operator's attention, the system rendered the operator unable to devote his or her full attention to any of the patient, the monitor or the controls. This limitation sometimes reduced both operation efficiency and image quality, and caused operator inconvenience.
More recently, it has been proposed to movably mount a television monitor in an ultrasonic examination system. According to one proposal, the monitor was mounted near one end of a single straight arm which was pivotally attached to the console for rotation about a fixed vertical axis. The monitor was itself pivotally mounted near the free end of the single arm for rotation about another vertical axis. The arm and attached monitor were vertically adjustable to one of two positions about four inches apart.
While providing for some degree of flexibility of monitor positioning, this structure suffered from several disadvantages.
Its very limited vertical adjustability made it difficult for an operator to view the monitor in both a standing and sitting posture. The problem was exacerbated partly because there was no capability for tilting the monitor face.
The proposed structure, using only the single arm, maintained the monitor at a non-adjustable, fixed distance from the console.
It was also often inconvenient to position the monitor for the patient's viewing if desired.
Sometimes, the patient would have to be moved or shifted to accommodate the limited flexibility of monitor positioning.
Unusually tall and short operators would sometimes have difficulty in accommodating to the system.
In short, the mounting apparatus of this proposal failed to overcome many of the disadvantages of the older fixed monitor systems. The wide dispersal of operator attention was still required.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mounting apparatus for an ultrasonic display image monitor having sufficient flexibility and control for optimally positioning the monitor for all operators, patients and types of ultrasonic studies.